The Great Cookie Race
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Who doesn't love Oreos? I personally think Oreo races make Oreos even better. Akihiko thinks so too. So Akihiko challenges Misaki to a duel of cookies! Who do you think will win? Place your bets! Was going to do more, but I'm lazy. So, enjoy the one-shot!


**I was supposed to be working on the next chapter of _Camping Trip,_ but I wasn't in the mood to write that. I got the idea for this when I was putting off writing the next chapter. When I procrastinate, I usually find myself munching on something. Can you guess what I was eating when I came up with this?**

* * *

Akihiko was bored one day and decided to flip on the TV. It was a rare opportunity. Misaki wasn't around to be harassed and Aikawa wasn't breathing down his neck so he found himself planted on the couch, in front of the TV. He picked up the remote and started channel surfing. He soon uttered the words of everyone who has ever picked up a remote.

'There is nothing on.'

Akihiko grumbled as he flipped through the channels, barely staying on any station long enough to see what was broadcasting. He then stopped on a channel when he saw two people frantically licking at cream-filled cookies.

'Is it a race?'

Akihiko muttered watching closely as they licked every bit of cream off of the chocolate cookie and started dipping it in milk. Noticing how they were both doing the exact same thing, Akihiko assumed that there were rules to the cookie race. Strangely intrigued by the cookie eating contest, Akihiko grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the assumed rules.

1. Pull cookie apart.

2. Lick all of the cream out of the cookie.

3. Put the cookie halves back together.

4. Dip the cookie in a cold glass of milk.

5. Nibble cookie until it has been completely consumed.

6. Chug the glass of milk.

'Doesn't seem that difficult.'

Akihiko grinned as Misaki entered the penthouse with his arms full of groceries.

'I'm ho…'

Misaki got cut off in the middle of his declaration by Akihiko grabbing all of the groceries out of his hands. Akihiko sat the groceries on the floor and started rifling through them.

'Hey! What are you doing?'

Misaki scolded the misbehaving Usagi.

'Didn't you get any of those chocolate cookies with the cream inside?'

Akihiko looked up at Misaki like a kid who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

'No, we have a full package in the kitchen.'

Akihiko darted to the kitchen where he proceeded to take everything out of the cabinets in his search for cookies.

'Stupid Usagi! Quit making a mess!'

Misaki shouted, already cleaning up the groceries that were strewn about the living room.

'Ah, here they are!'

Akihiko proclaimed happily as he started to pour two tall glasses of milk.

'What are you up to now?'

Misaki questioned as he carried the groceries into the kitchen and started putting them away.

'Let's have a cookie eating race!'

Akihiko suggested, neatly carrying the two glasses of milk and the package of cookies to the coffee table in the living room.

'What?'

Misaki asked unenthusiastically.

'On TV I saw these two people and they were having a race with these cookies. The rules are simple.'

Akihiko said the last sentence and held up his list to show Misaki.

'I know the rules, but isn't that something that usually only kids do?'

Misaki asked as he joined Akihiko at the coffee table.

'Why shouldn't adults get to do it? I think it would be fun.'

Akihiko looked at Misaki who didn't seem to excited by the idea.

'Would you rather do something more _adult _then? I'm sure we could have fun either way.'

Akihiko said with his typical perverted grin.

'Uhh, a cookie race could be fun.'

Misaki stuttered, blushing.

'Oh, you do agree!'

Akihiko said as he gave Misaki his cookie and glass of milk.

'You count down to start.'

Misaki said with a suddenly competitive look in his eye.

'3...2...1...GO!'

Misaki and Akihiko both pulled their cookies apart and started licking the cream off as quick as possible. Misaki was faster at getting the cream off of the chocolate cookie. Akihiko was probably a little distracted watching Misaki lick something so roughly. They both put their now empty cookies back together and went on to the dipping the cookie in milk and nibbling portion of the race. Akihiko managed to become even with Misaki in that segment of the race. He has had a lot of practice nibbling, but usually it is Misaki's body that he is nibbling. Now they came to the milk chugging part of the competition. They were evenly matched when they started to drink.

_CLINK_

Misaki slammed his glass on the table victoriously and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

'I guess I won.'

Misaki said, looking smug.

'Wow, Misaki, you were so good at the cream licking part.'

Akihiko said with admiration.

'How did you manage to get all of the cream off so fast?'

'I guess I have a strong tongue.'

Misaki said proudly.

'I wish my tongue was as strong as yours.'

Akihiko got closer to Misaki.

'Why don't you train me.'

Akihiko said, pulling Misaki in to a tongue training session.


End file.
